Sing it Loud
by Puck's Favourite Girl
Summary: Because Ikuto's been gone for two years, but that doesn't mean he's forgotten about her. In fact, he just broadcasted his love for her all over the entertainment industry. AMUTO!


**A/N Hey everyone! I haven't put up a Shugo Chara story in forever, but that's partly due to the fact that the fandom has been fading a bit from my shipper heart. But I was cleaning out my Documents and found this old story. I re-edited it a bit and ended up with this! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER- The song I used is Hey There Delilah, I just changed the lyrics (0bviously) to fit the story as needed. **

* * *

She couldn't sleep sometimes. Tossing and turning in her bed, tangling the covers and throwing her pillows. Her feet banged the wall and her hands tore at her hair. She moaned and groaned and sometimes just plain-out screamed out of frustration. It was on those nights, the quiet ones where not even the hoot of an owl or the whoosh of cars could be heard out on the streets, that Amu knew she was missing Ikuto the most. It was those nights when she stayed up as though still waiting for him to meet her on her balcony and stay through the night. Nights like these reminded her of the times when he'd make her blush and smirk at her stutter, when he'd sweep her off her feet and take her out on dates. It was nights like these that she wished extra hard that he would just come back.

Nights like these where she would walk to her closet silently and pull out a black jacket with a high school emblem on the left side. The same one he had left for her the night he lifted off to Europe. She would slowly walk back into bed and bring the jacket to her nose, breathing in deeply and pretending she could still smell his musky, earth scent. Curling up tightly with the jacket, she could somehow fool herself into believing he was there and she'd fall asleep, smiling like a baby. It was times like these where she would dream of better times, Ikuto's jacket a constant companion.

Two years. That's how long Ikuto was gone. Touring the world, trying to find his father, after the first year, he succeeded in his mission only to join his orchestra and become famous as though overnight. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was all anyone could ever talk about, him and his new band, the Blue Boys, the one he had joined as a side job. Just for fun's sake, he took up guitar and joined an unknown band just for it to be plastered all over the media the minute he joined. He said it was to further his music career, but Amu knew it was because he wanted to make his father proud.

Unfortunately, his plan to get famous musically worked all too well and Amu couldn't walk into any store without seeing a poster of him, or his CD's. She couldn't listen to the radio without hearing his voice or turn on the TV. Everywhere she looked, there were Blue Boy fangirls, all of them pining after the lead guitarist, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And of course, with all that fame, the only time Amu ever got to see his face was behind a screen.

And she hated it.

Amu only wanted to see him live, in person and smirking. Not as some band member who had a designated character and when he looked at the camera, didn't smile that rare Ikuto smile, he smiled the singer smile. And nothing made her sadder. So whenever he came on, she'd change the channel and hope that he'd come back soon. Even though she would never admit it, she missed him. More than words could ever say.

She missed him a lot.

* * *

"Amuuuu! Open this door right now!" Utau's demanding voice pierced through the wooden doors and reached all the way up to Amu's crying ears.

Sighing in annoyance, Amu rushed downstairs to open the door to a very aggravated and very excited Hoshina Utau. "Yes Utau?" she asked tiredly.

"Turn on the TV NOW!" she barked, barely giving her time to blink before grabbing her hand and sprinting to the living room.

Attacking the remote, the blonde bomb furiously pressed at a few buttons before the screen came to life and burst into the theme song for the Entertainment Channel. Groaning into her hands, Amu whined childishly. "Utauuu, I told you! Erik from Death Roses is SO not cute!"

"What?! Of course he is! He's almost as hot as Kukai, but no, unfortunately this is not what I'm here for. Just shut up and watch." Deliberately ignoring her friend and staring at the screen intently, Amu rolled her eyes and fell back onto the couch, crossing her arms petulantly.

Getting bored now, she almost considered taking a quick nap until HE came on stage. The minute he waved, the girls in the audience all screamed simultaneously and squealed in a typical fan-girl like fashion. "Yo." He greeted smoothly, his navy hair falling across his deep blue eyes. Heart skipping a beat, Amu could swear that one girl fainted in the background.

The rest of his band-mates all made their way on stage, each receiving their own cat calls and wolf whistles as they smiled cockily. The hostess of the show greeted them all warmly before sending them off to their instruments and introducing the show. "Goooood evening New York City! Today, we have our world famous boy band, Blue Boys with their new hit single! Their latest recruit, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and lead guitarist wrote his first song and is even going to sing for us tonight!"

At the news, the crowd went wild as the cheers escalated to new decibels.

"I hope you're all excited, so let's give it up for the Blue Boys!" The hostess smiled winningly into the camera as Amu squirmed uncomfortably.

"Utau…" she whispered sadly, her voice cracking at the end.

Glancing at her best friends softly, Utau smiled and squeezed her hand. "Just listen Amu."

Stepping up to the mike, the crowd quieted as Ikuto shook his hair out of his eyes. Looking straight into the lens, Amu shivered as she saw the intensity of his eyes. "Utau, you better have done what I told you to." The crowd went silent for a moment as they tried to comprehend what he had just said before they were distracted by the playful expression that took over the one-time singer's face. Smirking, Ikuto pressed his fingers against his lips and blew on them teasingly. "I wrote this song especially for you Strawberry, so you better enjoy it…" For a split second, Ikuto's true smile shone through and Amu could feel the emotion rising deep within her.

Face deepening in colour, the rosette sunk lower in her seat, trying to control the blush that threatened to overheat her face.

"And stop blushing." He winked cockily as Amu sat up pin straight, steam gushing from her ears as she struggled to come up with a response before she remembered that a) he wasn't actually there and b) Utau was giving her odd looks. Instead, the middle school student settled for an affectionate smile as she settled back into her seat, hugging her pillow tightly to her chest.

Taking a deep breath, Ikuto held his guitar firmly and began to strum a few chords that rang true in the air. Grinning at how beautiful they were, Amu couldn't help but lean forward on her elbows as he opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Hey there Amu**

**What's it like in Seiyo High**

**I'm a thousand miles away, but tonight you look so pretty**

**Yes you do**

**Tokyo can't shine as bright as you**

**I swear it's true**

**Hey there Amu**

**Don't you worry about the distance**

**I'm right there if you get lonely**

**Give this song another listen**

**Close your eyes**

**Listen to my voice, it's my disguise**

**I'm by your side**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

**Hey there Amu**

**I know times are getting hard**

**But just believe me, girl**

**Someday I'll make you mine with this guitar**

**We'll have it good**

**We'll have the life we knew we would**

**My word is good**

**Hey there Amu**

**I've got so much left to say**

**If every simple song I wrote to you**

**Would take your breath away**

**I'd write it all**

**Even more in love with me you'd fall**

**We'd have it all**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**A thousand miles seems pretty far**

**But they've got planes and trains and cars**

**I'd walk to you if I had no other way**

**Our friends would all make fun of us**

**And we'll just laugh along because we know**

**That none of them have felt this way**

**Amu I can promise you**

**That by the time we get through**

**The world will never ever be the same**

**And you're to blame**

**Hey there Amu**

**You be good and don't you miss me**

**Four more years and you'll be done with school**

**And I'll be making history like I do**

**You'll know it's all because of you**

**We can do whatever we want to**

**Hey there Amu here's to you**

**This one's for you**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**Oh it's what you do to me**

**What you do to me**

Strumming his final note, there was a breath of silence before the girls started screaming again and begging for him to sing again, shouts of "Who's Amu?!" ringing through the crowd at lightening speed. Amu's blush deepened and a few happy, melancholic tears slipped down her cheeks to kiss her neck.

"Ikuto." She murmured beneath her breath.

Smiling happily through the tears obstructing her vision, she hugged herself tightly and watched intently as he struck the microphone lightly with his hands to quiet the crowd down. "I've been gone a long time Amu, but I can promise you this; I **will** come back and I'll definitely make you fall in love with me." He smiled his Ikuto smile just once into the camera before walking off stage, as silent as a cat, ignorant to the screaming of his fans and the hostess's questions of who his secret girlfriend was.

* * *

That night, Amu didn't find the need to sleep with Ikuto's jacket huddled up to her side. That night, she fell asleep with the warmth of his new promise as a blanket and that small, rare smile as comfort to lull her to bed with a smile.

When she woke up, she was surprised that she still felt that warm, bubbly, happy feeling in her stomach and even more surprised when she saw the arms of Ikuto's jacket around her waist. "Wahhh?" she moaned sleepily.

"Mmm, go back to sleep Amu, it's too early." A low, velvety voice moaned in her ear as he burrowed deeper into the pillows.

Amu froze. Not even daring to breathe, she turned around in his arms to face the peacefully sleeping face of one Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Ikuto?" she asked in a soft, hopeful voice.

"Who else is this hot?" he murmured in a glazed voice.

Amu rolled her eyes. Yup, it was Ikuto.

And for once, she was glad.

"Oh, and this time I'm here to stay."

After years of pent up passion and longing, Amu did the only thing she could have done in that kind of situation. She kissed him.

"Welcome back." She whispered against his smiling mouth.

* * *

**A/N Wahhh Amuto! I forgot how damn cute they are. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review if you liked it :) **


End file.
